


Sloshed

by wish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123
Summary: 'How the hell did I end up on designated apparition duty? And for Hermione bloody Granger, of all people?' On the eve of a proposed marriage law, a drunk Hermione slips a confession to Draco.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Sloshed

_ How the hell did I end up on designated apparition duty? And for Hermione bloody Granger, of all people?  _

They had been out at The Leaky Cauldron for drinks following a long session in the wizengamot, hearing arguments regarding a prospective marriage law. Draco, who trained as a lawyer, was now cordial colleagues with the golden trio, all of which were present that evening along with Neville Longbottom, Ginny Potter, Seamus Finnegan, and Blaise Zambini, his lone Slytherin companion. 

Granger had given an impassioned speech against the legislation. Some might say her argument had gone on longer than necessary—she’d attempted a filibuster, an obscure muggle political strategy. However, it did not appear that the wizengamot was too keen to adopt this tradition, seeing that they cut her off a few hours in when they realized she wasn’t going to stop. By the end of the day, it appeared the wizengamot would still have the votes needed to secure a victory.

As a result, Granger was sloshed. 

She’d marched right up to the bar upon their arrival, downing shot after shot, while Potter attempted to slow her down. It continued on like that until the crew was ready to disperse for the evening. Everyone was in agreement: it was essential that someone escort her home. 

Draco thought it was odd that Potter was so quick to pass her off to him. 

“You don’t mind Malfoy, right? Ginny and I need to get home to the baby.”

“Harry Potter, I’m fine.” Granger told him indignantly—springing back from Draco’s chest and stabilizing herself on a nearby barstool. Hannah Abbott refused her additional requests for a firewhisky.

Draco had interacted to a greater extent with Hermione the last few years: they both worked at the Ministry and had their share of post-work drinks when assigned to projects together. He’d grown to appreciate how sharp and headstrong she was. He would also have to admit that he found her charming and quite attractive. Her hair -- which once repulsed him -- he now felt complemented her well. 

_ Thump.  _

Granger had fallen right off her stool. She definitely needed someone to take her home. 

“Come on, Granger.” He helped her up and steadied her against him, then heard her poor attempt to mumble, “ _ Why _ does it have to be you?”

Draco resolved to not take offense and prepared her to side-along. 

\----------

They appeared outside the door to her flat. Draco gave the hallway a quick cursory glance -- luckily, no muggles were present.

“Can you hand me your key?”

“Oh, I’ve got this.” Hermione pulled out a keyring with an astronomical volume of keys on it. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched her try four keys (all unsuccessful) then took matters into his own hands. 

“Alohomora.”

She looked puzzled for a minute as she watched her door crack open and then let out a giggle. “Muggle habits die hard.” 

“Yes, well, we can talk about your lack of security later.” 

Draco helped her onto the couch and bent down. He watched her stare at him, her eyes glazed over. Draco sighed--he didn’t anticipate she was going to make it to her bedroom and he didn’t want to assume she would be comfortable with him putting her in bed. He started to take her shoes off for her to prepare for the inevitable moment when she would fall over on her couch. 

Suddenly, she sat up --he was startled when she moved to rest her forehead against his own, her eyes closed. Draco stayed there, wide-eyed, unsure.

“I hope it passes, Draco.”

That was a bombshell--his eyes widened further though he remained in place.

“Granger, you just spent your afternoon arguing against it—why in the world would you want it to pass?” 

“Wishful thinking—perhaps we might get matched.” 

The pressure of her forehead against his was growing.

“I like you. So much my heart hurts. I would only ever want to be matched with you.” 

“Ah--,” Wait, no. He was now under siege. “You’re pissed.”

“NO!” And suddenly she was back--she moved off of him, eyes full of her usual fire and passion.

“You’re brilliant, Draco. And you’re not the same person you were in school. You’ve become a respectful man and lawyer. When we work together, you’re a true partner, you’re eloquent, passionate, funny, kind, and so incredibly easy to look at!” 

“Granger. You are right pissed. I highly recommend not saying another word.”

“No, it’s true.” Though she had seemed to perk up to give her initial rebuttal, he could tell she seemed to be fading again quickly--she had leaned back against her couch and her eyes were closed again--he needed an exit from this conversation. 

“I think you need some water.” Draco exited the living room and wandered around her small kitchen. He filled a glass and returned to the living room only to find Hermione had finally succumbed to sleep. __

_ Drop a bomb on me and that’s when you choose to pass out.  _

He lifted her feet onto the couch, covered her with a blanket, and kneeled down to study her. After a few moments, he became conscious of the fact that he had started brushing her cheek and tucked a few of her locks behind her ear. 

He wasn’t quite sure how to process the information she’d just revealed to him. Should he take it as a slip of the tongue and forget it ever happened, or give it the serious consideration his gut seemed to be edging him towards? Draco rose to his feet and started wandering around her apartment, taking it all in and attempting to glean more about her while he had the opportunity. 

He was certainly being invasive at this point. There was truly no reason for him to still be here. 

He noted a copy of the Daily Prophet, the front page plastered with news about the proposed marriage law. It was the issue where she had been interviewed.

They’d asked her what she would do in the event her efforts failed and the law passed. 

“I’d abide by whatever law is implemented despite my staunch opposition. However, it would not be without my own attempts to exercise my own free will over my future.”

Draco considered that she must be referencing the exemption window prior to the implementation period: “Any engagements made within 30 days prior to the law’s implementation will be honored.”

Considering her confession this evening, he couldn’t help but wonder what she might have meant by exercising her own free will over her future. Would she have approached him? Was  _ this _ her way of approaching him? 

If the wizengamot passed the legislation, that would be it for him as well. He’d either find someone in the next 30 days or wait for a ministry assignment. His mother would certainly have some suggestions for potential pureblood prospects. He walked back over to Granger, this time seating himself on the coffee table in front of her couch. As he stared at her, he considered the option. 

They collaborated well together and he had enjoyed every project he’d had the opportunity to work with her on. But their background was so colored. He had never contemplated that perhaps they could be compatible romantically. Maybe she hadn’t really meant what she said. It seemed so out of character.

He made sure her flat was locked up before taking the floo back to the manor. 

\----------

The next morning, the Prophet confirmed that the wizengamot had taken up a closed vote and the marriage law had passed. In a 30 day period, they would begin implementing a matching process for those who had not already filed an engagement with the ministry. 

Draco hadn’t slept --he had settled into his study and spent the night contemplating his conversation with Hermione and the implications of it, should the marriage law pass. He’d made some enlightening decisions and needed to reconnect with Hermione. 

\----------

Upon arriving at the ministry, he headed straight for her office. He knocked on her door and heard a miserable, “Come in.” 

She was sitting at her desk, clearly hungover. She was slouched in her chair, eyes closed, and potion bottle in hand. She cracked an eye open. 

“Malfoy.” She greeted, returning back to her original state, he was pleased she saw no reason to straighten up for him. It was apparent she did not recall her confession from last night.

“Take it you’ve seen the Prophet this morning--marriage law passed.” 

“Yes--what can I do for you?” 

“I was wondering what you thought about taking a stroll to the licensing office with me to register an engagement.” 

A look crossed her face as if he'd made her miserable morning even worse. 

“While I’m not sure why I would need to be present for you to register an engagement with the ministry, who’s the lucky witch?” 

“I was thinking of you and I.” Draco remained calm and casual.

It was last night all over again. She was immediately alert, except this time, she was the one wide-eyed. She stared at him for a few beats before she suddenly covered her eyes and groaned in mortification. 

“Oh Merlin. It wasn’t a dream. You were in my apartment last night. I told you everything. Go away--I’m going to die in my embarrassment. I won’t have to worry about this law because I’ll be dead.”

“Sorry to confirm you are rather loose-lipped when you’re drunk.”

She now had her head buried in her arms on her desk. He heard in a muffled voice, “Seriously, Draco, go away. I’m begging you.” 

“Hermione, please look at me.” The shock effect of using her first name helped him achieve the intended result. She was now peeking out from her arms, which would do. 

“Hermione--did your confession influence my decision? Yes. But I think we could make sense. I was up all night contemplating what it would look like, and I can see it. You and me. I know in a perfect world I would feel exactly the same way you do, I would get to know you--date you properly. I wish this could feel more natural. You’re certainly deserving of it. I just need you to accept that despite the circumstances, I want to do this.”

“As much as I’m embarrassed to admit that this is exactly what I would want, I can’t do this to you--” 

“I think you’re beautiful. I too enjoy our conversations and even though I’d never admit it, I look forward to working with you more than anyone else in this bloody ministry. Once the shock of your confession wore off, the possibility of an ‘us’ became real to me for the very first time.”

“Draco, I don’t know how I’m going to fight the temptation to think that I’m trapping you despite your words of reassurance being incredibly gracious.” 

“Let’s compromise. We will register now and spend the next month dating. We can try this as if there were no law. I’ve checked and we can choose to withdraw our match, if we choose.” He was hoping she could sense the pathetic plea in his voice and eyes. 

He waited to see if another protest would follow. She was still just peeking out from behind her arms, which made it difficult to read her face.. After a few minutes, though, he got his answer. 

“Ok. Agreed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to my best friend for editing this. She's a copywriter by trade but had never read fanfiction in her life. I love her. :)


End file.
